1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sterilizing container that houses an endoscope at a time of sterilization of the endoscope by high-temperature and pressure steam, and an endoscopic system including the sterilizing container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the endoscopes are widely used in the field of medicine since the endoscopes allow for observations of deep parts of body cavities when inserted into the body cavities or the like, and allow for medical treatments or the like when used together with medical appliances as necessary.
Endoscopes for medical uses are required to be disinfected and sterilized without fail after the use for the prevention of infection or the like.
In recent years, autoclave sterilization (sterilization with high-temperature and pressure steam) has come to be widely used as a mainstream sterilization method of endoscope-related apparatus, since the autoclave sterilization does not accompany cumbersome procedures when used for the disinfection and sterilization; the sterilized apparatus can be used immediately after the sterilization; and the autoclave sterilization has an advantageous running cost.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-51323 describes a conventional example of sterilization treatment which is employed for the sterilization of the endoscope by high-temperature and pressure steam and which serves to prevent damages on an outer cladding of the endoscope from being caused by a difference in pressures inside and outside the endoscope.